Christmas Kiss
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Louis a la curieuse impression que Scorpius Malfoy le suit partout...


Louis sortit de la salle commune de Serdaigle et tomba nez-à-nez avec Scorpius Malfoy. Se demandant vaguement ce que le jeune Serpentard faisait là – sa salle commune à lui ne se trouvait définitivement pas dans cette aile du château –, il lui adressa un sourire poli avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Mieux ne valait pas arriver en retard au cours du professeur Volt. Il prenait trop de plaisir à s'acharner sur ses étudiants de niveau ASPIC pour lui donner l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Louis entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas lent. Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer et il entendait bien en profiter. Il devrait se lever bien assez tôt le lendemain afin de prendre le train pour se mettre à courir partout alors qu'il avait enfin la permission de trainer des pieds. Il s'installa à côté de sa cousine Rose, élève de cinquième année. Il se servit en carottes et alors qu'il releva la tête de son assiette pour attraper le plat de viande, il croisa le regard gris de Scorpius Malfoy fixé sur lui. Le jeune garçon rougit et détourna les yeux et Louis se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.<p>

* * *

><p>Louis monta dans le train en premier, son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef brillant sur sa poitrine. Il allait devoir réguler des flots et des flots d'élèves impatients de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances, et il savait que ce n'était jamais simple. Heureusement, tout se passa correctement et quand le train quitta enfin la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Louis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quand il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Scorpius Malfoy en sortit. Louis le sourit poliment et se demanda si Scorpius le suivait – le Serpentard se trouvait partout où il allait.<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivés à King's Cross, Louis fut accueilli par sa sœur, Dominique. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu se libérer et Victoire était parait-il trop enceinte pour se déplacer. Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent les différents membres du clan Potter-Weasley qu'ils croisèrent mais de toute manière, ils les reverraient bien assez tôt, à l'habituel repas de Noël donné au Terrier. Et avant de repasser de l'autre côté de la barrière qui séparait la Voie 9 ¾ du monde Moldu, Louis croisa à nouveau le regard de Scorpius Malfoy, par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère qui le serrait contre elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Louis, ses parents, Dominique, Victoire et Teddy arrivèrent au Terrier en retard après une fausse alerte – Victoire avait cru accoucher mais il n'en était rien. Ainsi, quand ils pénétrèrent tous dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, tout le monde était déjà installé à table et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ce qui fit que Louis n'eut absolument aucun mal à remarquer que Scorpius Malfoy était assis au milieu des membres de la famille de Louis. Fronçant les sourcils, Louis se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.<p>

* * *

><p>Quatre heures après son arrivée, Louis se retira en premier. Il était très fatigué – supporter une sœur hystérique qui croit accoucher était définitivement une activité éreintante – et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout que le lendemain matin, la maison serait animée des exclamations de joie devant les cadeaux offerts. Il commença à monter dans les étages quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et, comme il s'y était presque attendu, il découvrit Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

— Je l'ai dit à table, mes parents sont dans les Caraïbes pour Noël et Roxanne m'a invité dans votre famille pour que je ne sois pas seul.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps, partout ?

Scorpius rougit en haussant les épaules et Louis sentit son impatience grandir.

— Malfoy…

— D'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais… tu ne te moques pas, okay ?

Louis croisa les bras, ne répondant pas à la question de Scorpius qui se gratta le front avant de dire :

— Je… je connais ton secret.

Louis leva un sourcil.

— Mon secret ?

— Oui, je sais que… que tu… euh… que tu aimes les garçons et…

Louis éclata de rire.

— Ce n'est pas un secret, ça. Tout le monde m'a vu et entendu rompre bruyamment avec Hector il y a trois semaines.

Scorpius rougit à nouveau.

— Oui… mais… justement… Je voulais te poser une question… Comment… comment tu as fait pour savoir que tu étais vraiment…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et Louis crut commencer à comprendre où Scorpius voulait en venir.

— Comment j'ai su que je suis homo ? Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su. Que j'étais différent.

Louis hésita un instant et demanda :

— Toi aussi, tu sens que tu es différent ?

Scorpius détourna les yeux avant d'hocher la tête. Louis soupira, descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Scorpius et prit le menton du jeune homme dans sa main, tournant son visage vers lui. Les yeux de Scorpius s'agrandirent un peu sous la surprise, mais Louis n'eut pas le temps de les regarder plus en détail parce qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune Serpentard. Il resta sage, ne cherchant pas à approfondir le baiser, mais quand il voulut se reculer, Louis sentit les mains de Scorpius se nouer derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de reculer. Scorpius l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Louis entrouvrit ses lèvres. Scorpius comprit l'invitation et bien vite leurs langues se mirent à se chatouiller. Quand ils rompirent enfin leur baiser, Louis sourit et dit :

— Je crois que tu sais, maintenant.

Scorpius hocha la tête tristement et Louis comprit les raisons de sa gêne.

— Je sais, ce n'est pas très facile à vivre au début… mais tu verras, tu y arriveras. Assume-toi et les autres n'auront pas le choix que te respecter.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Pas de quoi, Malfoy. Et joyeux Noël.

— Joyeux Noël, Louis.


End file.
